Silver Sable
Silver Sablinova, also known by her alias Silver Sable, is an antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. She and her team, Sable International, are hired by Mayor Norman Osborn to bring order to the city. Sable also appears in the story DLC The City That Never Sleeps as a supporting ally. History Early history Silver Sable is the princess of the Eastern European nation of Symkaria. Trained from early childhood by the greatest warriors in the world, she also serves as the unquestioned leader—and finest soldier—of Sable International, an elite task force that was founded by her grandfather. Marvel's Spider-Man Due to threats against his life, Norman Osborn hires Silver Sable and her mercenaries to protect him. Her first encounter with Spider-Man is at a business operated by the Inner Demons, in which she and her team are successful in capturing him. It is only through the intervention of Yuri Watanabe that she permits him to walk away. When Dr. Morgan Michaels is attacked by the Demons, she and her team take him to safety. Mary Jane Watson learns first-hand how dangerous Sable is for herself when she sneaks into Osborn's penthouse in order to uncover information from his secret lab. Despite being unarmed and trapped on the balcony, Sable fires on her, forcing her to leap off the edge. After the prisoners escape from Ryker's Island and The Raft, Spider-Man is placed on her target list. Her men continue to attempt apprehension of him, and she manages to get the drop on him when he follows Mister Negative after he kidnaps Dr. Michaels. The two strike a truce, as she can see that they are working toward a common goal, and she covers his back while he enters the lab. Sable later calls Spider-Man to let him know she is leaving the country. Seeing him in action and helping those who hate him has caused her to reflect on her own purpose, although her agents stay in New York due to being paid by Mayor Osborn. Marvel's Spider-Man: The City That Never Sleeps After the events involving Devil's Breath and Dr. Octopus, Hammerhead's crew manage to 'acquire' Sable tech left behind in New York. They then use this stolen equipment during Follow the Money to try and takedown Spider-Man. In the next chapter of the DLC Turf Wars, Hammerhead starts targeting more Sable equipment, including files on 'Project Olympus', a Sable/Oscorp funded suit. Hammerhead uses the suit but is then beaten by Yuriko Watanabe, seemingly killed by her. Days later, Peter and MJ discover that not only Hammerhead is still alive and hiding, but he is also looking for more Sable International technology and weapons to arm his mafia. This culminates with the return of Silver Sable herself to New York City, angry at the fact that Spider-Man never retrieved her equipment, including Project Olympus. Sable discovered that Hammerhead is stealing from her, and wants to kill him herself because of that. Peter acknowledges this, and tries to convince Sable to work with him to take down Hammerhead instead of killing him. In one of the missions, she visibly follows stolen Sable tech in trucks, before being sent into a big goose chase running rampant in Financial District. After the last truck topples, Silver Sable grabs the injured driver and demands him to tell her where Hammerhead is; when he refuses, Sable presses the gun firmer in his head, before being stopped by Spider-Man. Sable agrees to work with him, forming a truce abd shaking his hand, but unbeknownst to Peter, she secretly puts a tracker on his suit so she can track him down as he discovers more about Hammerhead's whereabouts. She eventually discovers through Peter that Hammerhead is planning to meet her at the top of the Colexco Building in Midtown. Sensing that she could be in danger from a potential trap, Peter chases Sable through the city, trying to stop her, but his efforts are in vain as Sable is caught on a trap orchestrated by Hammerhead. After fighting togheter against Hammerhead's goons, Hammerhead himself appears, but now completly transformed on a cyborg by the Project Olympus. Both Spider-Man and Sable clash against him on an epic battle over the Park Avenue, but they are no match for Hammerhead, who tries to kill Peter by pushing him against the hoverjet's engine. Suddenly, Black Cat appears again and saves Peter by grabbing him away from the scene. Together, Peter and Felicia reunite, with Felicia apologizing for everything she had done. Before she departs, she gives Peter one of the data drives from before, claiming that it contained information on how to stop Hammerhead once and for all. Later Peter discovers that Hammerhead abducted Sable and goes to save her, tracking her down to the sewers. There, Peter finds out that Hammerhead is using the sewers and abandoned metro stations to store stolen Sable thechnology and weapons. He eventually finds sable being tortured by one of Hammerhead's goons. After saving her, they again agree to help each other against Hammerhead, but not only before they have to fight a horde of goons that were on the hideout. After that, Sable and Spider-Man use a computer terminal to check the data from the pen drive that Felicia gave Peter earlier, discovering that to defeat Hammerhead, they would need to melt down his steel forehead with massive heat. Together, they go to Sable's secret New York base on the Hudson River where she claims to have the necessary apparatus to defeat Hammerhead. Arriving there, Peter helps Sable to set a powerful laser on one of her hoverjets, so they can use it against Hammerhead. Suddenly, Hammerhead appears, with Spider-Man fighting him on the ground while Sable uses the laser directly on his forehead. After a long fight, Sable manages to defeat Hammerhead by crashing her hoverjet directly on him. Sable then says farewell to Peter, not only before she gives him a ride back to Manhattan. Characteristics Appearance Silver Sable has short, grayish-white hair, with the right side partly covering her eyes. She dons a white coat with a light and dark gray uniform underneath. She has piercing blue eyes, and eyebrows that possess a similar color to her hair. She often carries two grey pistols, which are stored on the left and right side of her waist when she is not in battle. Personality Sable is a determined person. She abides by a strict code, and will stop at nothing to complete a contract, even if that means violating laws or constitutional rights in the process, if she deems it necessary. However, she appears to derive no pleasure from it, and will never violate a law without a reason. She is passionate, and does not take well to setbacks, failures, or being opposed. When the Inner Demons manage to steal the GR-27 serum, she snaps at Spider-Man for intervening, accusing him of making things worse. When her client, Mayor Osborn, opposes her suggestion of being escorted to the site where the GR-27 antiserum is being produced, and berates her for the setbacks she has endured, she shows signs of distress, and later steps on a balcony to calm down. She does remain composed, even when angered, as she ends up forming a truce with Spider-Man in order to save Osborn from Mister Negative, in spite of her less-than-amicable feelings towards the web-slinger for interfering with her operations. For all her tough exterior and personality, she does show an ability for compassion and empathy, and a sense of honor. When Doctor Octopus beats Spider-Man soundly and leaves him gravely wounded in the GR-27 facility, she prioritizes saving him above pursuing Doc Ock, and abides by Spider-Man's wishes to be taken care of at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter. She later helps preparing Spider-Man for surgery, and upon seeing Mary Jane's shock at Spider-Man's wounds, she decides to leave instead of arresting her for breaking into Osborn's penthouse earlier. In the Silver Lining DLC, it was revealed that her anger mostly likely stems from the declining state of her home country of Symkaria as well as the equipment Hammerhead was stealing was rightful hers. This led her to make rash actions against Hammerhead and was the main reason she got captured. However, her hardened personality softened around her continued interactions with Spider-man, revealing she does have a softer side. This appeared when she returned a high five to the wall-crawler so hard, it hurt his hand and smirked when he wasn't looking. Abilities * Indomitable will: Sable is unyielding in her missions, relentless in her pursuit and most notably unfazed by the fact that the object of her hunt, Spider-Man, is in fact a meta-human, whose powers far supersede her own abilities, although this has not impeded her in the slightest. As such, she has never given up on any of her missions, with her determination and unstoppable force of will making her an extremely dangerous and formidable opponent even to the likes of Spider-Man. Upon returning back to New York, Sable was as determined and resolute as always, this time to defeat the Maggia crime lord, Hammerhead. * Peak human condition: Sable, through rigorous training and her mercenary escapades, is the epitome of physical prowess, with her agility, speed and reflexes (complementing her spectacular combative skills) capable of rivaling even the superhumanly nimble and athletic Spider-Man, allowing her to stalemate him during their fight. * Master combatant: Trained extensively in her early childhood by the most accomplished warriors on the planet, Sable is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, excelling in multiple fields of combat and surpassing even an expert martial artist like Spider-Man. Hence, despite his physical attributes superceding her natural abilities, her fighting prowess enabled her to execute a rapid somersault kick on him, shooting him down to the ground as well counter most of his melee attacks, even stalemating him. * Expert markswoman: Sable is a formidable and lethal markswoman, having immense skill with numerous ranged weapons, on par with Spider-Man in that aspect, though even surpassing the latter in accuracy and precision. Hence, despite missing all the shots fired at Spider-Man, due to his phenomenal agility and reflexes, Sable intentionally lured Spider-Man into a spot of capture, profoundly impressing the Web Slinger himself. * Expert pilot: Sable is a superbly skilled and experienced pilot. * Bilingual: Sable is fluent in Symkarian and English, although she speaks the latter with a slight Eastern European accent. Equipment Sable generally has the latest technology and equipment at her disposal, provided by Sable International. She is often seen dual wielding her signature pistols while in battle, and captures enemies with a red, electric rope. In the Silver Linings DLC, she has access to stealth technology that effectively renders her invisible to the naked eye. Relationships Norman Osborn Norman Osborn is Silver Sable's client, who hires her PMC, Sable International, to protect him from the Inner Demons after he receives threats against his life. Following the attack on the Ryker's and Raft prisons, he orders Sable and her men to capture Spider-Man, whom he holds accountable for the incident. Although there is not much known about their relationship, Sable is shown to be determined in her mission to protect Mayor Osborn, which can sometimes lead to disagreements between the two, as seen in Step Into My Parlor. Spider-Man Originally antagonistic towards Spider-Man, Sable soon helps him rescue Osborn when he is kidnapped by Mister Negative and Doctor Octopus. After Spider-Man is injured by Doctor Octopus, she takes him to F.E.A.S.T and helps him get healed up before returning to Symkaria to rethink her actions. Peter describes Sable as possibly the "best pure fighter he's ever seen." In Silver Lining, she came to blows with Spider-man when he refused to tell her where Hammerhead was and despite his victory, she chased after one of Hemmerhead's thugs, promptly activating the thrusters to blow Spider-man away. After learning of the situation of Symkyaria, Spider-man actively tries to help Sable retrieve her stolen equipment, but while she agree to work with him, she placed a tracker on his suit. After being captured by Hammerhead and her rescue by Spider-man, she became more trusting of the superhero and the two agreed they couldn't take down Hammerhead by themselves, but work together to stop him. In the end, she and Spider-man parted on good terms at the end of story. Friends/Allies *Spider-Man *Norman Osborn *Sable International Enemies *Spider-Man (formerly) *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Mister Negative **Rhino **Scorpion **Electro **Vulture *Inner Demons *Hammerhead *The Maggia Original appearance Silver Sable's first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #265 (June 1985). Behind the scenes Silver Sable is voiced by Nichole Elise in the game. Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Characters in The City That Never Sleeps Category:Bosses in The City That Never Sleeps